Naruto's Princess
by CatLover444
Summary: This is an old story I had lying around my house.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sakura Haruno (her first name means the Beautiful Cherry Blossom Warrior Woman has Come) was a seven year old princess ninja. She lived in a village called Cherry Bloom. She was a beautiful girl because her hair was bright pink, her skin was quite pale, beautiful green eyes, and she had a cherry blossom birthmark on her cheek. She could charm her way out of anything because she had the manners of a true born princess and she was an only child so her father doted upon her and never denied her anything at all.

She was not allowed to play with children below her status because her father thought that a courtier's children were improper for her to play games with them for fun. One day her father had to take a trip to the Village Hidden in the Leafs and he took Sakura along with him. It was there that she met and fell in love with a boy named Naruto.

Sakura was playing alone and he came up to her asking her to play with him. He thought that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever met in his life. They played together for three days, but sadly Sakura's father had finished his business in the Leaf Village and she had to return to her village. She made a royal promise to Naruto. She would one day return to the Leaf Village and they would play together again.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later**

Ten years later she finally got her father to let her move to the Leaf Village by herself. She had rented a temporary house for a month. She was moving her belongings into the house and thinking if she would meet Naruto again when almost dropped a heavy box. Little did she know that she would see him sooner than expected since he owned the house that she had rented for a month. Naruto was coming to his house and saw her almost drop the box.

"Miss, I will help you with the box. The box looks too heavy for you to be lifting it by yourself, Miss." Naruto told her. *She looks like the girl that I met when I was a kid. Her name was Sakura.*

"Thank you, kind Sir. The box is very heavy." She told him. *He looks like Naruto.* "I am Princess Sakura of Cherry Bloom. You can just call me Sakura, Sir." She said to introduce herself to him.

"Is it really you, Sakura? I cannot believe you have finally returned, Sakura. I am Naruto." He told her with a huge smile on his face because he was thrilled to see her again.

"Yes, it is me, Naruto. I had finally convinced my father to let me move to the Leaf Village by myself." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Are you living in this house, Sakura?" He asked her hoping that she would say yes because he had a crush on her already.

"Yes, I rented it for a month." She told him with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"I was wondering who had rented part of my house." He told her with thrill in his eyes.

"I can find somewhere else to live if you do not want me in the same house as you, Naruto." She tells him quickly while holding in her breath praying would let her stay with him.

"No, I do not mind you living here with me. I am just surprised that you are back in Leaf." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks for helping with the heavy box, Naruto. I had figured that I could handle it on my own." She tells him very kindly. *She starts yawning and looked beat.*

"I will finish bringing in the rest of your stuff. You can go lay on the couch or on my bed and take a nap, Sakura. Did you bring a bed with from your home?" He told her with a smile on his face.

"No, I did not bring my bed from home. My bed is too heavy and old to move a long way. I am planning on finding a job soon. Do you know where the leader of the village lives, Naruto?" She told him with a sad smile on her face. *She was fighting against sleep right then.*

"You do not have to find a job, Sakura. I can buy you a bed. You want to see Lady Tsunade, Sakura. I had just come from her office. I will take you there when I finish helping you move into my house, Sakura. You really should go take a nap now." He tells her sweetly and kindly.

"I really would like to work for once, Naruto." She said to him calmly and softly.

"What can you do, Sakura? I mean besides being the most beautiful girl in the world." He asked her with a smile.

"I can sew, draw designs for dress, paint paintings, sing, and I am a medical ninja, Naruto." She told him blushing from his comment and laughing at his startled face. "I know not many people want to hire a princess, but I told my father that I was going to find a job, Naruto. I do need a nap though." She told quite plainly and clearly.

"You can go on inside. I can finish this myself." He tells her calmly and sweetly.

"Thanks, Naruto." She tells him and go inside.


	3. Talking to Lady Tsunade

**Talking to Lady Tsunade**

Two hours later Naruto had finally finished bring in Sakura's belongings. He goes to his room and finds Sakura asleep on his bed thinking that she looks like an angel to him. He lightly shook her awake. He said that she should take a shower and put on a dress. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing a long white dress with cherry blossoms sewn on it.

"You are wearing a very pretty dress, Sakura. Did you make yourself, Sakura? I did not mean to peek, but I found a letter from your father. Is he really giving you only five years to find a husband or you move back to Cherry Bloom for good?" He asked her calmly and coolly to hide his true feelings thinking that it is impossible for love to come that quickly for her.

"Yes, I did make this dress myself and my father is only five years to find a husband, Naruto. Did you not say that you would take me to see Lady Tsunade, Naruto?" She told him in a calm voice.

"Yes, we must hurry because she will not see anyone after the sunsets unless it is important, Sakura." He told her very sweetly.

They leave Naruto's house and went to Lady Tsunade's office. They bump into Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto's ex-girlfriend and Sakura's cousin on her mother side of the family tree) on their way there and she traveled with them. Hinata kept staring at Naruto with an expression of love on her face and thinking that her cousin had grown up into a fine young woman now.

"How much farther is Lady Tsunade's office, Naruto? I feel like we have been walking forever, Naruto." She told him not paying any attention to Hinata, but to say hello kindly.

"We are at Lady Tsunade's office." He tells her walking into the building in front of them. "Assistant, could you tell Granny Tsunade that someone is here to see her." He told the female assistant at the front desk while waving at Sakura.

"Welcome back to the Leaf Village, Princess Sakura. I will go the boss." She tells them getting up quickly and quietly.

"No need to Assistant." Lady Tsunade says to the woman appearing from nowhere. She turns to face Sakura. "I have been expecting you for a while, Sakura. Your father wrote to me saying that you were moving to the Leaf Village, my dear." She told her calmly and sweetly.

"He did not tell me that he wrote to you. He just told me to come and see you not after I had got settled into the house I had rented for a month." She said calmly and coolly.

"I think that he wanted to surprise you with him writing to me. He asked me if I had a job open for you and I am going to teach medical teachings to you, Sakura. I am also giving you a bodyguard to protect in case someone tries to kills you." She told Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Tsunade. I will work really hard for you. I made you something, Tsunade." She tells her reaching into her basket and pulls out a beautiful dress.

"Thank you, Sakura. Did you design it all by yourself, my dear?" She asked her taking it from her to look at more closely.

"Yes, I did design myself, Tsunade." She told her sweetly and kindly.

"Sakura, we need to go home. It is already after dark." He informs her kindly and quietly.

"Okay, Naruto." She tells him.

"I will walk you home, Sakura. I wish to talk to you some more, Sakura." Tsunade tells her in a sweet voice.

"Tsunade, I should get some sleep if you do not mind." She tells her in a calm voice.

"Yes, you are right, a girl needs some beauty sleep, Sakura. I do believe that you do not need much more sleep or you could outshine your mother. Good-night, Sakura." Tsunade tells kindly thinking about the sweet who was her mother and an old friend of hers.

"Good-night, Tsunade. Let's go, Naruto." She says to her and leaves with Naruto.


End file.
